Axel's Friend
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Axel shows the newest member  not Xion!  of the organization the dos and don'ts of the group.  A one-shot I wrote back in 2008.


It was night that filled the world. Yet, Castle Oblivion knew no such thing as darkness of night. It was always lit up, whether it be day light or night on the outside. The place was always white, it didn't even need lights. The only exceptions were the rooms of the inhabitants of the castle. They were creatures that were neither light, nor dark. Of heart nor soul. They were Nobodies.

Organization XIII.

Of all the members of this mysterious group, eight of them lived in this castle. The Lord of the Castle, Marluxia, ruled over the others from the Upper most floor. He was the strongest of the group. The others, Larxene, Axel, and Xenon, were his subordinates on the upper floors. Marluxia was resting on the 13th Floor, and was not to be disturbed.  
Meanwhile on the lower floors, senior members Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, and newcomer Terxian lived there. Lexaeus was out on a mission for the Superior and wasn't in the castle. In his lab somewhere in the basement, Vexen experimented with who knows what. Zexion was in his personal library with Terxian, one of the three female members and Number XV in the Organization.

Of all the members of the Castle, Terxian was the one who had the least experience in the Organization. Her inexperience caught the eye of Zexion, Number VI in the Organization, who took her under his wing. To Zexion's surprise, Terxian was more like him than he had first thought. She didn't like to fight, she liked to read, and often kept to herself about everything.

Because they were never sent on combat missions, Zexion and Terxian spent everyday in the library reading books. They got along nicely, though they never could express that emotion for obvious reasons.

And to them, that was all they wanted.

However, their little world was shattered sometimes because of the other members. One time, Xigbar and Demyx were messing around with water pistols and fought eachother as they ran through the library just for the hell of it. Water had gotten all over books, and Zexion was furious. The Superior had them reprimanded. Afterwards, Zexion made it clear that only Terxian, Lexeaus, Vexen, and himself were to enter the library. The others were to enter only with his permission. Ever since then, things were very quiet in the Basement Floors.

Things were different on the upper floors...

Even under Marluxia's command, nothing went right for anyone. Mainly because Larxene was in charge while he was gone. For Axel and Xenon, that was definetely not a good thing. Larxene, Number XII, was one of the newest members of the Organization. However, she had one of the highest seats of power, for she was the second-in-command at Castle Oblivion.

Combine that with her usual attitude, Larxene was one bad girl, (she'd consider that as a compliment, by the way).

Axel had been wandering the Castle for awhile, thinking. That wasn't something he would normally do, but he was bored. That, and because Larxene would not stop bothering him. Her attitude bugged him and, though it was entertaining at times, he got tired of it real quick.

That was when he felt a large amount of energy, he turned to face a black oval shaped portal appear. Axel hoped it wasn't Larxene, and to his relief, it wasn't. Instead of the blond female, there stood another woman in front of him. She had medium length hair that went just a bit past her neck, the front was light blue, while in the back it was black. She also had small purple arrows under her cheeks.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Xenon?" Axel asked his partner in a friendly way.

The woman smiled, "I heard Larxene was looking for you, thought I'd try to catch you myself before you suffer her wrath."

Axel gave a sigh, 'women chasing me? Normally that would be something I would like, but not right now.' Then he remembered, "Xenon, you better go before she finds YOU."

"I know, but-"

"But what?," came a voice. Another portal showed up beside the two. Out stepped a woman with short blond hair, with two strands in an antenna-like form.

"Larxene..." was Axel's answer. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Not at all. Because Larxene, for reason's she wouldn't tell anyone, dispised Xenon.

"Axel, Xenon. What are you two talking about?" She gave a smile, one that Axel knew wasn't a true smile out of being nice. Larxene was rarely ever nice for any reason. He knew that from first hand experience.

"It doesn't concern you, Larxene," Xenon said.

"I believe I heard you mention my name, so it does concern me," Larxene replied, no longer in a friendly voice. She meant business now.

Axel knew he had to diffuse this problem before it got too big for even him to handle. "We were just talking about how good a job you're doing Larxene." Axel lied.

The smile returned to the Savage Nymph's face, she liked what she heard. "Oh really? Thanks."

'Hopefully, she'll leave', Axel hoped.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Xenon, how long has it been since you joined the Organization?" Larxene asked her.

Being the nice Nobody that she was, Xenon answered, "Not too long."

Larxene put her right hand on Xenon's shoulder, "My goodness, that means you haven't had the Organization Initiation yet!"

'Oh no,' Axel thought to himself. Larxene was up to something, because there was no such thing as an initiation.

"What do you mean?" Xenon asked, somewhat clueless to the amusement Larxene was starting to build on the rookie.

"Well-" Larxene started, before another portal appeared beside her.

'Who is it this time?' Axel thought.

It was Terxian, Number XV, and the 'Reflection of Souls'. She had long black hair that had gold tips, and Amber colored eyes. Axel was glad to see her. You see, Terxian took everything seriously, which contradicted Larxene's laidback attitude, and she hated that.

"Stop this nonsense, Larxene," Terxian said in a no-nonsense tone.

Larxene looked at Terxian in disgust, "What do you want?"

Terxian was holding a mirror, and Larxene knew what would happen if she looked into it. "I've got stuff to do anyway."

She pointed a finger at Xenon, "We aren't done chatting yet." the she disappeared in a portal.

Axel gave a sigh of relief.

Xenon bowed in either respect or thankfulness to her higher-up.

"I deserve no thanks. I don't like Larxene having her way with a rookie. It's utterly despicable in my view," She sai in her reqular tone.

Xenon put an arm around Axel, which kind of caught him off-guard. "Larxene...I don't know what to think of her anymore," he said. Xenon then asked a question.

"What's the mirror for?"

Axel again began to worry. Terxian's mirror was a very pecuilar item in a league of its own.

Terxian lifted her mirror, and faced it towards Xenon. Xenon gave a gasp at whatever she had seen.

"What did you see?", asked Terxian.

'Don't say anything,' Axel hoped.

Xenon didn't. Then, Terxian turned the mirror over to look at it, and gave a small smile, "I see."  
The mirror vanished, and Terxian started to walk away, "I won't tell."

Axel, again, sighed out of relief.

Then, before she left, Terxian said, "I am, however, jealous over what you have, Xenon." Then she left in a portal.

Axel put an arm around Xenon's shoulder, "What did you see?"

Xenon gently punched Axel in the shoulder, "That's for me to know..."

"...and for me to find out, right?" Axel finished for her.

"Got that memorized, Axel?" She sid to him, using his famous catch-phrase.

Then, the two vanished in a portal, going to do whatever duties they had.


End file.
